


Horrid Dominic

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Age Play, Boylolita, Brat, Corporal Punishment, DaddyAdam, Defiance, M/M, Paddling, Spanking, badboy, ddlb, littleboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dom has been behaving badly and Adam has had enough.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 13





	Horrid Dominic

For the past two days Dom has been acting up and Adam is starting to get sick of his bad behavior.

Allthough Dom has been a brat lately Adam decides to give the boy one more chance to behaven himself but after that he will be strictly punished.

Dom sat infront of the telly wacthing his faviorite cartoon Horrid Henry and painting all was going well untill Adam left the room to get snacks.

Dom thought it would be fun to paint the living room with purple handprints just like Horrid Henry so he pressed his hands into a jar of paint and got to work messing up the entire living room.

When Adam returned he was shocked to find his little boy with purple paint all over his hands and the living room furniture.

"What have you done,"Adam shouted in shock.

"What does it look like I painted the boring living room,"Dom scoffed.

" I am sick of your bad behavior and bratty additude, I have been nice but its time for a punishment,"Adam growled.

"No daddy please no,"Dom cried.

"I am sorry baby boy you have been very naughty, now go wash your hands and lay over the edge my bed,"Adam scolded.

Dom hung his head and obeyed.

Once Adam had finished cleaning up the mess he returned to his bedroom to find Dom laying over the edge of his bed crying his eyes out.

"Stand up and lay over my lap,"Adam commanded as he retrieved a paddle from his side table drawer.

Adam quickly pulled Dom's pants down over his ankles and raised his paddle to spank the little boy's bare bum "count with me,"he spoke.

"One,"Dom sobbed as Adam slaped his ass with the paddle turning his pale flesh bright pink.

"Two"

"Three"

"Four"

"Five"

"Six"

Dom rasped out inbetween sobs of agony his bum stung and burned so bad and he couldnt stop the tears from flowing.

Adam stoped spanking him and put the paddle down.

"I hope you have learned your lesson Dominic,"Adam sighed shaking his head.

"I am so sorry for being a horrid boy I have learned my lesson,"Dom said his breath shaking and pretty little freckled face still wet from the warm salty tears.

"Thats good to hear,Daddy doesnt like punishing his little rock star,"Adam said with a smile as he pulled Dom in close for a hug.

♥FIN♥


End file.
